1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology, immunology, recombinant DNA technology, and nucleic acid amplification. More particularly, it concerns lyophilized biological reagents that include a wax component and the use of such reagents.
2. Description of Related Art
Most biological reagents are inherently unstable at ambient temperatures. Lyophilization (freeze-drying) is one approach that can be used to stabilize biological reagents such that they can be stored for an extended period of time at room temperature. Excipients, such as sugars, proteins, polymers, buffers, and surfactants, can be added to stabilize the lyophilized biomolecule. For example, Crowe, et al. describes the stabilization of dry phospholipid bilayers and proteins by sugars (Biochem. J. 242: 1-10 (1987)), and also reviews the understanding of the mechanisms of trehalose stabilization of cells in “The trehalose myth revisited: Introduction to a symposium on stabilization of cells in the dry state” Cryobiology 43, 89-105 (2001). Lyophilization of biological reagents results in generation of material with very low moisture content (<5%), and the functionality of the lyophilized material is compromised if it is not stored dry. Achieving dry storage conditions can involve the use of secondary storage containers, vacuum sealing, or low-humidity storage facilities or chambers. However, these storage mechanisms can be cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for stabilized, lyophilized biological compositions that can be stored at ambient temperature and humidity.